


【藏空】月饼

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【藏空】月饼

“金蝉子！”  
猴儿蹦蹦跳跳过来，扑到僧人后背上搂住他的脖子。  
金蝉子放下经卷，撇过头亲他一口，把猴儿扯进怀里，眼里温情脉脉，“去哪里玩了？”  
“唔……去了好多地方……”齐天大圣本来也是个闲职，陪着这和尚看经也无聊，就整日里闲逛。  
金蝉子伸手抹了抹猴子嘴角，笑道：“又偷嘴了？”  
“哪有偷，我碰灶君从人间回来，拿着月饼，就顺手要了一块。他说人间这就要中秋了。”悟空靠在僧人怀里，不知回忆起什么，“人间中秋还是挺热闹的，我小时候……”  
声音戛然而止。  
金蝉子注意到怀中人有异样，问：“怎么？你想下界去玩？”  
“不想。”猴儿兴致忽然低落，金蝉子也不知为何，也不想追问，只温声哄他转移注意：“灶君那月饼好吃么？”  
“一般啦。”  
“你知不知道，这天下间最好吃的月饼在哪？”金蝉子挑眉问他。  
悟空果然被他转移了注意，好奇道：“哪里？”  
“你知道广寒宫嫦娥仙子么？她年年做了月饼送至众仙家处，就算再不贪口腹之欲的人，尝到那手艺也会啧啧称奇，有桃花馅的，桂花馅的，芝麻糖的……”  
猴子咽了咽口水，睁大眼睛：“我想吃！我想吃！广寒宫是么？我去找她！”  
“诶——”金蝉子把猴子拉回怀里笑道，“你这小馋猴，一来送月饼的时候还没到，二来那月饼有数，三来你又不认识那蟾宫仙子，怎能这样唐突呢。”  
“麻烦麻烦！你勾起我肚里馋虫，又不给我吃！那怎么办！”猴子气恼推开他。  
“莫急，我去找仙子说了，拜托她多做几个你最喜欢的桃花密馅儿的，如何？”  
“好好好，你快去快去！”  
-  
广寒宫。  
“姐姐，金蝉佛子来了！”兔耳少女兴奋地跳进来。  
嫦娥正素手捞了桂花瓣来嗅，忍不住轻斥她一声，“喧嚷什么，请人进来了？”  
“进来了！”兔耳少女转身看着走进来的僧人，“金蝉哥哥！”  
“捣你的馅去，今年要月饼的仙家多，时候就要到了。”嫦娥点点她轻斥一声，玉兔吐了吐舌，蹦蹦跳跳跑开了，却在拐角处藏下，偷偷瞧着金蝉子英俊的侧颜。  
嫦娥笑着打了招呼：“今年的月饼已做好了，等吉时到了，便差人清点了给众仙家送去便可。”  
“仙子受累了。”金蝉子闻了闻桂花酥香，脾醒神悦，“我提前来，是想烦累仙子多做几个月饼。”  
“不妨碍，是佛祖想换换口味？”  
金蝉子笑着摇摇头：“是齐天大圣，那猴儿嘴馋，听说仙子手艺，非要尝几个不可。”  
“齐天大圣，”嫦娥念一句这名号，笑道，“我久在月宫消息闭塞，倒也听说了这等人物，听说是个下界猴妖？怎的佛子与他相识？”  
金蝉子想起那猴儿，向来淡泊的脸上挂了温柔笑意，把藏在暗处偷瞧的少女看的脸红心跳。  
嫦娥见他这表情，勾唇笑道：“怕不只相识这么简单吧？”  
岂止相识，更是相近相亲。  
“有幸结识，相交甚欢。”  
嫦娥笑道：“改日我定要见见，这能让灵山第一佛子中意的，会是个何等人物。”  
玉兔正怀春乱想，听见“中意”二字，面上一僵。  
金蝉哥哥，有中意的人了？  
……那个……什么齐天……那个猴子？  
猴子有什么好的！又不可爱，又不乖巧！  
她这边气恼发愁，那边金蝉子交代妥当，便告辞离去，她伸长脖子，目光不舍地跟着那人背影远去，忽然被敲了脑门一下。  
“哎呦，姐姐！”少女捂住额头抱怨。  
“偷看够了？还不去做活？”嫦娥叉着腰，毫无外人跟前清冷仙子的模样，“金蝉子托我做几个桃蜜月饼，你快去捣馅儿，多放些蜜糖。”  
哼，桃蜜馅，不就是喂猴子的么！玉兔忿忿转头离开。  
-  
出了广寒宫，金蝉子手指摩挲着一颗佛珠，捏了捏：“还不变回来。”  
那珠子一闪，一只毛猴儿落下来，正被他接在怀里。  
“你怎么认出是我？”猴子笑嘻嘻问。  
金蝉无奈笑笑：“哪有佛珠会流口水的？”  
“好香啊，我都等不及了，”悟空搂住他脖子，“多久能送来？”  
“莫急，人间明日便是中秋，等我们回去，仙子就该差人来送了。”  
-  
“是不是月饼来了？是不是是不是！”悟空见金蝉子提着个锦盒进来，急切地问。  
“馋猴儿，莫急，莫急……”金蝉子无奈被他抢去盒子，抓出一个月饼来往嘴里塞。  
“噗……呸呸呸……这是什么啊！”猴子把月饼扔回盒里，抓起茶杯漱口。  
金蝉子疑惑去看：“怎么了？这月饼……”  
不是桃蜜馅儿的？还有一股药味，小尝一口，苦涩味道在嘴里蔓延。  
“想是仙家太多，仙子送错了罢。”  
“送错了？我看是她耍我吧？我要去找她理论！”好一番等待，却被喂了一口苦药，孙悟空心里气恼，蹦起来就要闯广寒宫。  
“悟空！”金蝉子一把将猴扯回怀里，“她也不是有心，这月饼乍尝虽苦，细品之下却慢慢回甜，你不觉着？”  
“……哪有回甜？你这和尚睁着眼说瞎话，放开唔……”  
嘴唇被人含住，牙关撬开，舌头闯进来勾着他细细chan绵。  
良久悟空才红着脸推开他：“你干什么！臭和尚，干什么突然亲我！”  
“细品之下就会回甜，尝到了么？”金蝉子笑吟吟道，“乖，别去找仙子麻烦了，你想吃桃馅儿月饼，我们再做便是。”  
“你会做？”猴儿注意力果然被转移了。  
-  
月宫。  
“老君要的药膳月饼呢？”嫦娥叉着腰，看着剩下那一盒桃馅儿月饼气势汹汹的质问。  
“我哪里知道嘛，要月饼的仙家那么多，许是送错了。”少女嘟哝着。  
“你这……”嫦娥用力一点她额头，“笨丫头！”叹了口气，“这盒月饼该是金蝉子要去喂他家猴子的，你去给送了。”  
“我不去！”  
嫦娥奇道：“怎么，年年你都抢着去给金蝉子送月饼，今年为何不去了？”  
“反正我不去！”少女气哼哼一跺脚，转身跑了。  
“诶，你这死丫头……”


End file.
